As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display device in prior art includes: a first substrate 11, a second substrate 12 disposed opposing to the first substrate 11, and a liquid crystal layer 13 filled between the first substrate 11 and the second substrate 12. A first electrode 14 is provided on the first substrate 11, and a second electrode 15 is provided on a face of the second substrate 12 facing the first substrate 11. A backlight source 16 is located below the first substrate 11; and light emitted from the backlight source 16 is transmitted by the first substrate 11 and the first electrode 14 to be incident to the liquid crystal layer 13. Liquid crystals rotate under the action of an electric field between the first electrode 14 and the second electrode 15, so that the optical polarization state is deflected accordingly. Eventually, transmittance of light can be controlled by liquid crystals, so as to control brightness and darkness displayed by the display device.
As regards this display device with liquid crystals filled therein, however, the response speed is slow and the transmittance of light is relatively low. The reason is that the electro-optic effect of liquid crystals belongs to a secondary electro-optic effect when liquid crystals are controlled by the electric field. Thereby, optimization of optical properties of the display device is impossible, and this causes shortening of service life of the display device and limited scope of use of the display device finally.